nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalande
Lalande (ラランデ) is a comet type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Lalande has pale skin and dusty grey irises with significantly lidded eyes. They have long waist length, fluffy grey hair which seems to naturally form into circular sections. They are wearing teal diamond shaped earrings, a white petticoat under a blue skirt, a white doily skirt, a navy blue formal coat with puffed sleeves and white folded wrists. They also have a white collar doily folding upwards with a grey neck ribbon and a yellow gem-like accessory in the middle. Their dress has teal arrow like patterns across the front, while the edges have a silver rim. They are also wearing dark blue tights with white shoes with teal rimmed clasps and a round golden buckle, as well as a navy blue graduation cap with a clock face on the top side. In their official profile art, they can be seen holding a floating pair of shattering clocks, likely reflective of their fragile nature as a comet. Personality Not much is known about Lalande aside from the fact they are stated to be very soft spoken and polite and otherwise will keep themselves to themselves when not working. They are also described as being a little sleepy. They love ornate and cute clothes. Background Lalande is in charge of keeping the history and records of events in our solar system. They are the most wise on this subject, but may seem a little sleepy or slow on anything else. They shatter easily, though aren't as prone to melting as Kyane. Relationships Lalande is not shown with anyone else in any illustrations so far, but relationships have been stated through official profiles. Kyane A fellow comet. Lalande works with Kyane on recording all the history of our solar system. Nothing else is known about their relationship. Basis Lalande is a personification of the comet C/2011 L4 (PANSTARRS). C/2011 L4 (PANSTARRS) is a non-periodic comet discovered in June 2011 that became visible to the naked eye when it was near perihelion in March 2013. It was discovered using the Pan-STARRS telescope located near the summit of Haleakalā, on the island of Maui in Hawaii. Comet C/2011 L4 probably took millions of years to come from the Oort cloud. After leaving the planetary region of the Solar System, the post-perihelion orbital period (epoch 2050) is estimated to be roughly 106000 years. Dust and gas production suggests the comet nucleus is roughly 1 kilometer (0.62 mi) in diameter. Trivia * Lalande's name is not an official name for the comet, and likely a placeholder name given by Pyo. ** Lalande's name could likely referencing the French astronomer Jérôme Lalande, French astronomer Marie-Jeanne de Lalande, French philosopher André Lalande, or the L4 part of the comet's technical name C/2011 L4. * Lalande's favorite gem is the diamond. * Lalande's favorite food is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiramisu tiramisu]. * Lalande's birthday is listed as December 1st on their Uchinokomato.me page. ** They share the same birthday date with Friga. * Coincidentally, there is a star in the Ursa Major constellation named Lalande 21185. ** There is also a lunar impact crater on Earth's moon named Lalande. * Lalande's outfit design seems to have been inspired or based on both Dialga and Empoleon, two Pokemon from the Generation IV games Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. This is further evidenced by Lalande's apparent connection to time and diamonds. Gallery Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Lalande on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch Comets1.png 1562849893863_image1.png|Lalande & Kyane Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/lalande.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/115117 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Comets Category:Solar Emissary